


World of Snow White

by ani_babe93



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AND I MEAN ALL OF THEM, All the BE BFs., M/M, there will be more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_babe93/pseuds/ani_babe93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiroba has his pets all lined up in a row, and can't wait to play with them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shiroba smiled his usual smile and strutted along the path he knew like the back of his hand. He'd make the joke that he could walk it in his sleep, but it wouldn't be exactly a joke; on two seperate occasions he had woken up to Koujaku tearing a new hole in his shoulder or arm again and violently screwing him. He fished the ring of keys from his side and pulled one of them out. The large door swung open easily and he stepped through, closing it behind him with a quiet click.  
He hated disturbing them when they were asleep, unless it was for his entertainment. The less rested they were, the less likely they were to comply. They'd all developed a degree of resistance to him by this point, and the more he could manipulate them the easier his life would be. He hated when his toys put up a fight. It almost wasn't worth the effort to force them under his command, so he would only make one exception to the fighting rule.  
His lovely Koujaku. This was where he was heading today, already feeling his skin tingle with the feeling of fangs digging in to wherever Koujaku could clamp onto today. That canvas would be considerably larger this time. Thanks to a small bit of misdirection he had managed to lift one extra key just for the day from one of the Alphas. He knew Toue would find out but he wouldn't be punished; as long as he kept Koujaku under his control the bastard would turn the other way with Shiroba's antics. It wasn't the first time he'd lifted the key to Koujaku's shackles, he thought to himself as he passed Noiz, who was still struggling to escape the confines of his own mind. The first time had been a failure and Toue had given him a sidelong look during his 'lecture' that indicated he didn't care, so long as no damage was caused.  
Shiroba flicked his eyes off to his left at the sound of soft mutterings. Mink was trying to force himself free like Noiz, and had actually succeeded a few times. Those had been particularly trying times as the first thing Mink had done was find Shiroba and go straight for his head. Thinking about the first time it had happened brought his hand up to finger at a fading scar along the underside of his jaw. Of course he hadn't been fearful; with just a few soft words whispered quietly he lulled the larger back into his own personal hell and went about his merry way.  
But enough musings, he chided himself as he came to a stop. He had a more...direct purpose for his visit down here today. Today he wanted Koujaku. Today he wanted his beast.  
The door had barely moved when Koujaku reacted, pulling himself up onto his haunches and growling lowly. Deep red irises followed Shiroba's graceful movements over to him.  
"Koujaku. Heheh. You were waiting for me today, weren't you?" Shiroba asked, letting his eyes rove over the bare expanse of tattooed flesh. Oh, how he loved to watch those muslces ripple over him as Koujaku fucked him into the floor, hand pinning his head down and holding his hips steady as the beast gave in to his desires. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer, Koujaku. The last time I let you out before readying myself I nearly bled to death. And we don't want the fun to end just yet, do we?" Shiroba began shedding his clothes, smirking as familiar irises tracked his hands across his body. He swore he could feel those eyes peering into his soul sometimes.  
"Grrrrr..." Koujaku tugged at his restraints in an attempt at closing the gap between them.  
"I know you're anxious...I am as well." Shiroba sucked on two of his fingers until they were coated in saliva before crawling into Koujaku's lap and forcing both of them inside of him in one go. "Aaaahhhh!" The chains rattled again in warning. "Mmnnn...be patient, Koujaku. It won't be much longer..." He twirled and twisted his fingers inside of himself with the intent of only loosening himself enough to allow Koujaku inside of him without hurting himself much. He liked pain, he loved pain in fact. But there was only so much of it he could handle.  
Finally satisfied with his handiwork Shiroba pulled his fingers from himself and spat down into his hand. He coated Koujaku's cock with just enough spit to ease the passage and forced himself down flush against his beast's hips. His voice spilled out before he could stop himself at the sweet burn of being pried open.  
"Kou...jaku..." he moaned pleasantly. Again the beast tested his restraints and Shiroba thought he heard the almost inaudible sound of chains beginning to pull apart. "Ah...fine. I'll let you out. You must know I have the key..." Shiroba leaned down to his clothes and pulled out the piece of metal, weighing it in his hands as if debating whether or not he really would release Koujaku. Koujaku pulled again and Shiroba knew he heard a link snap. "Calm down. If you break your bonds Toue will take you away from me." Shiroba leaned around his lover and worked the bonds loose; as soon as metal clinked against concrete he found his back pressed roughly against the cold floor and deep feral eyes inches from his. "Make getting that key worth the effort." He hooked his legs over Koujaku's arms just as Koujaku began slamming their hips together roughly.  
"Haaah! Koujaku!" Shiroba felt fangs sink into his shoulder and cried out again in ecstasy. Koujaku's nails dug into his hips hard enough to draw blood before his left came up and closed around Shiroba's throat. The grip wasn't strong enough to cut off all of his air, just enough to make him a tad lightheaded. His heart was pounding in his ears almost in time with Koujaku's pounding against his hips. His legs moved to lace around the small of his beast's back and began to pull him up against the rough thrusts. "Kou...ja...ku..." His eyes glazed over; he could already feel bruises beginning to well up on his ass and hips. The hand squeezed tighter and he panicked; if he passed out Koujaku could get loose, and that would not end well for anyone.  
"St...op..." Koujaku's hips stilled on command. It didn't take much to manipulate his beast. His voice could bend anyone to his will, even after so long. "Let...me...go..." Koujaku's hand moved away to brace beside Shiroba's head. Shiroba took a few moments to catch his breath and massage his throat to relax the muscles there. Once he could breathe again he laced his arms around the other's neck and purred in his ear, "Now you can have your way, my lovely Kouja-" His breath left his body suddenly; Koujaku had moved before Shiroba could finish his sentence.  
'Koujaku is such a well-behaved toy,' Shiroba thought to himself when he flipped the beast over and began moving his hips shakily against the other's. Even in such a powerful position, even when he was free, he didn't try to run. Oh no, he would never try to fight again, so long as Shiroba was around. He'd given himself the new title of beast tamer after this one. All he had to do was say one word and Koujaku would either be all over him fucking him until he saw stars or all over someone else ripping them to shreds because they'd looked at him wrong. The last reason was why all of Shiroba's requests for Koujaku's 'freedom' (e.g. him being toted around on a leash at Shiroba's side) had been denied. If he got a hair up his ass, as he so often did, he could destroy Toue and would likely be destroyed himself.  
'But I'm having too much fun,' he added, crying out a second later when already bloody claws left more red marks at the small of his back. He was starting to get lightheaded, starting to move a little slower, but the feeling of that thick cock inside of him was also pulling him closer and closer to his orgasm, which was guaranteed to be a powerful one with him. His hand came around to wrap around his own length, which was already dribbling precum onto Koujaku's stomach. There was scar tissue there as well, the slight raise of flesh lining up almost perfectly with the veins that ran underneath the skin there. Oh god, he'd moved just right and found that sweet spot inside of him. The position was slightly painful for him since his muscles were still a little sore with yesterday's work (Toue had actually made him DO something, and damn if it didn't still hurt), but he didn't care. Even with the feel of hot blood dribbling down his back and shoulders and the lightheadedness that came with it he didn't stop. Heat pooled in his hips rapidly. He'd be cutting it close, if he passed out Koujaku might get free and-  
No need to worry about that; Koujaku's hips snapped up once, twice, three times in perfect counterhythm to Shiroba's hand and he lost it. His vision blurred and whited out as he came, voice echoing off the walls of the cell in pleasure. He clamped down extra hard for his Koujaku and continued his movements as best he could. It worked, and a few moments later he found himself full almost to the brim with his beast's seed.  
Even with his bloodloss his skin was still flushed with effort. The soft pink was an adorable counter to the dead whiteness of his skin. He admired it in the afterglow, eyes flickering up occasionally to watch Koujaku's expression. The beast's eyes were closed, his chest heaving with the effort, a small trail of drool falling to the floor and puddling. Another successful job at sating his beast.  
He slowly extracted himself, smirking when Koujaku growled at him lowly. It was a knee jerk reaction he'd found. After being so close to Shiroba for so long, when he went to pull away Koujaku would growl. Shiroba would sing to him quietly that stupid song that the android always sang and work his shackles back on if he'd taken them off. By that time Koujaku would usually be asleep, and Shiroba would take this opportunity to slip away and have his wounds taken care of. No one batted an eyelash anymore when he would walk around Platinum Jail stark naked and bleeding with his clothes in tow. Any sexual advances made towards him with the exception of four people were met with swift retaliation in the form of Scrapping them until they weren't even able to breath. Solved all of his problems and Toue would never complain.  
After being stitched up and warned against letting him loose for the thousandth time Shiroba went on a little search and return mission. He would have to find the Alpha he'd lifted the key from and try to plant it back. Luck was on his side that day it seemed; almost immediately after taking a left and walking a ways down the hall he found him. Seemed luck was still on his side; the whole thing went off without a hitch. The Alpha wandered off completely oblivious to what had just happend, and Shiroba went on his sated way to his own room to lie down for the night and recouperate.  
Tomorrow was a new day, and subsequently time to bother a new play thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh...I feel like this one wasn't exactly one of my best writings, but I might consider going back and fixing it later. In the meantime, enjoy~!

Boredom had become Shiroba's best friend, as of late. For the past three days he had been forbidden from playing with any of his toys, Toue arguing that he needed to recover properly after the Koujaku fiasco. Only the deeper wounds remained now, one of them managing to split back open earlier today during one of the tests. Someone, he wasn't sure who, had grabbed at the back of his hair and pulled it roughly. Pleasurable and amazing pain shot through his body, and his back arched from it, which in turn split open the wound on his shoulder. Once the idiots who were actually running the tests realized something was wrong and got over the shock of the very noticeable and proud erection standing between Shiroba's legs, they'd immediately set about closing the wound back up. With a still-red face he'd been dismissed almost instantly, walking quietly through the halls and forcing himself to keep his hands busy and away from his dick.  
He didn't want just anyone seeing his body, after all.  
But still, he was't supposed to go play with any of his toys for another day at least, and he was bored. And now horny. He'd never really contemplated the two twins as playthings, but right now, they were beginning to look like a very promising prospect.  
And then he remembered his newest little thing. That sweet, submissive litle thing that never put up a fight when he wanted it, never even really seemed to mind his presence. Shiroba only hoped he wasn't busy right now. With a new spring in his step he practically skipped along the halls towards his destination. More than a few awkward looks were thrown at him, but oh, he could care less what others thought of him.  
Right now he had other ideas in mind. Better ideas, in fact.  
Three short knocks on an unmarked door and only a few seconds of waiting presented him with his target.  
"Miiiiizuuuukiiii..." Dead golden eyes suddenly lit up, if only a little.  
"Aoba. Why are you here? I figured you would be with Noiz, or Mink today," he said quietly.  
"Haaahh...I'm a little too fucked up from my playtime with Koujaku the other day. Toue took my keys away, and I can't go see them. So I figured I would come and see you~." Snow white arms came up to wrap around tan shoulders before hands slid down to grasp at bony hips. Matching lips pressed against Mizuki's. Shiroba watched those golden eyes slip closed and felt his cock jump a little at the sweet moan that vibrated along the other's body. Shiroba slipped inside, pushing Mizuki back into his room and promptly kicking the door shut behind him. He hadn't noticed it when the door had opened but Mizuki was pleasantly lacking a shirt, tan skin bare to the cold of the room. Two very pert and cute nipples stood at attention in front of him, just begging to be touched, to be licked and sucked and ooohhh, Shiroba was going to enjoy this.  
Without hesitating he leaned down and pulled one of those adorable nipples into his mouth, teeth working it and tugging it while his tongue flicked against it. Mizuki shivered, starting to raise his hands up to grab at Shiroba's hair but stopping. He hadn't been told he could touch this time.  
"Can I...touch you...?" he asked. The lips against his chest turned up into a very pleased smile.  
"Such a good little toy...yes, you can touch me," he purred. Mizuki settled for running his hands along white robes, enjoying the feel of them underneath his fingers. When Shiroba bit down onto one of his nipples he yipped, hand coming up to cover his mouth. He'd made a noise, and he hadn't been told to.  
"I'm sorry, I shouln't have done that, I-"  
"Do that again." Mizuki tensed.  
"What...?" Shiroba looked up at him, eyes burning in lust.  
"That noise. Make it again." Shiroba bit down, a little harder than he had before, and Mizuki repeated the sound again much louder.  
"Can I touch your hair?" he breathed. All he wanted to do was touch this god in front of him, worship him, do everything he could to make Shiroba happy.  
"Yes. God yes. Pull it..." Mizuki obliged, twining soft snowy strands between his fingers and yanking. Shiroba groaned, coming up to suck along Mizuki's Morphine tattoo roughly. His hand shot down to grope at Mizuki through his sweatpants, feeling his face heat up again at the thick weight in his hands. He suddenly really wanted to taste this particular toy...  
So he did. He ripped Mizuki's pants down along with his underwear and dropped down onto his knees, pulling the plump cock before him into his mouth. Mizuki jerked, another moan breaking out from his throat.  
"Y-You don't have to do this...really, you don't..." he whined. He tried to push Shiroba off, flinching when a white hand came up to swat his away. Shiroba pulled back and looked up.  
"I want to," he said, flicking his tongue out teasingly brush against the tip. Milky precum beaded there, the bitter flavor tasting amazing on his tongue. After taking a few more long, teasing licks he pulled the tip back into his mouth. Mizuki groaned again, hips bucking up into that delicious heat. "Mmnnn...you taste good, Mizuki."  
"Ahh...I'm glad you think so..." he breathed. His knees were threatening to give out on him, Shiroba was amazing at this. "Aoba..."  
"Louder." Pure white plunged down onto his length, sucking it all in one go, pulling an even louder and sweeter noise from Mizuki. Fuck, Mizuki made such wonderful noises...! Shiroba couldn't wait any longer; his dick hurt between his legs, he had to come NOW.  
"Mizuki, get on the bed. And get rid of those stupid pants," he groaned, standing up and shedding his own clothes. Mizuki was quick to act, quickly backstepping until his knees hit the mattress and he fell back. While Shiroba was busy digging through his clothes for something or another, Mizuki took it upon himself to grab the bottle of lube he kept on his nightstand. Shiroba looked up at him to question him, but shut up when he saw what else Mizuki was holding.  
Between two of his fingers was a black leather leash, and attached to the end of that was a black and red jewel-studded collar. A slow, meaningful, feral grin came across the other's lips.  
"Mizuki...I didn't know you were into that." He took careful steps towards the plush mattress his toy was laying on. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"  
"I didn't think I deserved to," he admitted. "And besides...I wasn't sure you'd agree to it."  
"Oh Mizuki, you should have known better. Give me the collar now. Be a good boy~." Anxiously Mizuki held the leather out for Shiroba to take. Gingerly long fingers plucked it from the other's hand. "Present your neck." The Morphine mark came into full view as Mizuki's head craned back. "Good boy. I think you deserve a treat for behaving so well. You've never given me problems before!"  
"Do you...really think I do?" Mizuki asked.  
"Yes. You're so well-behaved." Shiroba wrapped the leash around his hand calmly and pulled. "I won't be quite so rough with you tonight."  
"Thank you, Aoba," Mizuki breathed. Shiroba pushed his toy down onto the bed and grabbed the bottle from the other's grasp.  
"You're very welcome, Mizuki." He stared down at his nails, noting they were more claws than anything else right now, and flicked his eyes back up to Mizuki. "Hmm. You, go ahead and stretch yourself. If I do it I might fuck your insides up, and I promised you a reward, and I don't go back on my word." The redhead pulled himself up onto his knees and nervously took the bottle back.  
"Yes, Aoba," he said. He brought his hand back behind him and stared up at Aoba. "May I?"  
"Yes, Mizuki...you may." Nervously the toy pushed a single digit inside of himself, letting out a quiet purr at the feeling.  
He really was well-behaved...no prodding, no repeating himself, no raising his voice. Such a nice little toy. A snarl raised up on the corner of his lips.  
He was no fucking fun. So he would have to MAKE this fun.  
"You're taking too long. Hurry it up," he snapped finally. Mizuki flinched back and breathed out a quiet, "Sorry," before he pushed in the second finger in with the first. Shiroba smirked and tugged the leash in his hand. Mizuki tipped forward a bit and grunted.  
"Aoba, I-"  
"Quiet."  
"Yes, Aoba." The toy had to stretch now to keep his fingers inside himself. The beautiful skin in front of Mizuki was tempting, and he wanted nothing more than to lick and suck at it. "Can I-"  
"No." The lust that had been burning in Mizuki's eyes before died out a little. He wasn't sure what he had done to make Shiroba mad. Had he said something wrong...? He wasn't sure. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he wasn't moving fast enough.  
"I'm sorry," Mizuki apologized.  
"Stop talking and hurry up."  
"Yes, Aoba." Mizuki forced a third in now, letting out a quiet whimper at the feeling. Shiroba smiled, enjoying the sight before him, and yanked the leash hard. Mizuki gasped, hand stilling, eyes going wide.  
"Aoba...?"  
"Don't talk. Keep going."  
"Yes, Aoba." Another gentle snarl came up on Shiroba's face.  
"I said don't talk." The leash was jerked again, and Mizuki yelped. "That's enough. Turn around and give me your ass."  
"Ye-" Mizuki bit his tongue and did as he was told. Shiroba smiled and was about to force himself into his toy when he remembered his promise.  
"Not too rough," he said out loud. He felt around the mattress for a few moments until he found the bottle of discarded lube, then drizzled some of the cold liquid on his cock. A strong shiver ran down his back, both when the lube touched him and when his hand wrapped around himself. His hand twisted around, fingers tightening and thumb digging into the tip roughly. After a few preparatory strokes he grabbed Mizuki and pushed himself inside in one swift stroke.  
"Aaahhhh!" Mizuki tensed, head burying into the mattress, worrying his lip almost to the point of bleeding. Shiroba reached back and swatted Mizuki's ass.  
"I said be quiet!" he snapped. Mizuki blushed and curled his hands into fists. His teeth dug into the side of his cheek to keep from making another noise. Shiroba chuckled and dug his nails in. "Good boy. Now...when I start moving, you SCREAM for me. Understand?" The head buried into the mattress nodded slowly, drool staining it. "Good." His hand reached down for the leash; he jerked it back, pulling Mizuki up onto his elbows, and began to roll his hips fast and hard. True to his word Mizuki let out a loud raucous cry, nails digging into the mattress and cutting holes in it. With the leash still wrapped tight around his hand Shiroba grabbed Mizuki's hips and held them still as he slammed into his toy's entrance. The leash pulled Mizuki's neck, forcing his head back and cutting off his windpipe.  
"Ao...ba...!" Shiroba smirked, leaning forward and licking up the other's spine. "Ca...n't...brea...the..."  
"Louder, Mizuki. I want EVERYONE to know what we're doing." He pulled the leash harder, smirking at the choking sound Mizuki made. "I can't hear you, Mizuki..."  
"Gah...hick...A...Ao...ba!" Tears were streaming down Mizuki's cheeks at this point, he couldn't breath, oh god Aoba was going to kill him...!  
"Aaahhh...I must have the collar pulled too tight...my apologies, Mizuki." Shiroba was quick to drop the leash in lieu of reaching down to rake his nails along a thin thigh.  
"Ngh! Fuck Aoba!" Shiroba leaned back, watching himself disappear into Mizuki's heat over and over again. The loud squelching sounds sent wave after wave of pleasure shooting down Shiroba's back.  
"You make such lovely sounds, Mizuki," Shiroba purred. The toy continued to claw at the sheets, voice breaking out louder and louder with each thrust. Shiroba was enjoying this so much, probably more than he should be, but he didn't care. Mizuki felt fucking amazing.  
"Th-thank you...Aoba." Shiroba slowed the roll of his hips for a few moments, enjoying the needy whimper that Mizuki gave. Finding that he liked the reaction he kept the pace, pulling back almost to the tip before pushing back inside again. It wasn't long before Mizuki's whimpers were growing in volume.  
"What's wrong, Mizuki? Do you not like what I'm doing to you?" Shrioba pouted. His bottom lip stuck out sweetly even though Mizuki couldn't actually see him. "Do you want me to stop?"  
"N-no..." Mizuki pushed back every so slightly. The movement caught Shiroba off guard and his hands didn't steady Mizuki's hips to keep them still. The result was a sweet shiver coursing down Shiroba's spine when Mizuki impaled himself. "Faster...please?"  
"I don't see why I should deny you what you want," Shiroba sighed. A second later and he was pounding brutally into his toy, grinning when a surprised but pleasured moan broke free. His nails began to dig into Mizuki's sides and hips, leaving scratches and claw marks as he finally neared his release. If his toy actually minded it he didn't seem to show it; in fact, it seemed as though Mizuki's moans were much louder now. He was certain that anyone within fifty feet of the room could hear him. "Scream my name, Mizuki, and I might let you come~."  
"Aoba...oh, Aoba...please, let me come...!" A shock of lust tore through Shiroba at Mizuki's pleading. His hips began to jerk in an uneven rhythm against Mizuki now. "Please, I'm begging you, I've been such a good boy, let me come!"  
"Scream...my...name!" Shiroba was so fucking close, he could feel that knot in his belly pulling tighter and tighter by the second.  
"AOBA!" That did it; three rapid thrusts later and Shiroba felt himself come, breath hitching just a little bit at the feeling. It felt completely different from all of the times before, completely different from the high he felt after letting someone else screw him into oblivion. This was an all-consuming ecstasy, one that Shiroba was sad to see leave as quickly as it did.  
Shiroba let his fingers wander down to stroke Mizuki to completion, noting with a small sense of glee that it only took a few more strokes before he was coming undone himself. Aoba giggled to no one in particular, not even himself, and removed himself from both Mizuki and the bed.  
"That was wonderful play time, don't you think, Mizuki?" He glanced over and saw Mizuki flopped out on the soiled mattress, ignoring the fact that his lower half was directly on top of the pool he'd made from his orgasm, and seemingly dazed in his own world. "I think it was." He was slow to redress, careful not to pull any wounds open. He should have thought about that before he got as rough as he had, but it was too late now. Since he couldn't smell blood he figured he hadn't caused himself any new damage.  
"I had fun today, Mizuki, but I'm tired and want to sleep. Perhaps I'll come play with you again sometime soon~!" With that promise Shiroba left, closing the door quietly behind him and leaving Mizuki in the solitude of his own room, dead silence and his own thoughts the only company he had now.


End file.
